The present invention relates to ventilating or air supplying devices, especially for households and medical purposes.
Ventilating devices are known, which include valves, faucets, flaps, etc. They are not designed so as to automatically direct an air stream with a small value of its cross section to a subject whose position varies in an unpredictable manner, for example to direct air to a sleeping person to the area of his or her nose and mouth. While the known ventilating devices ventilate a space as a whole, they do not directly remove the exhaled air from the vicinity of the subject's nose and mouth, and as a result a portion of the exhaled air which is poor on oxygen is again inhaled by the subject.